The Beginning
by Saint Paul
Summary: The story of the strange order of dgtal beings who summoned the Digidestined.
1. The Plan

  
The Begining  
By Saint Paul  
  
  
When the first digital life sprang into existence, when the first digiegg hatched, they were there. They were the Guardians of the digital world. There were twelve of them. They represented the Twelve Holy Symbols, which would later be called the Crests. Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Courage, Hope, Love, Light, Friendship, Kindness, Fate, Destiny, and Miracles. They would be the ones to ensure the safety of the digital world, they would be the ones to summon help...  
  
  
Gennai sat alone by the river, thoughts on recent revelations made by the twins swimming through his mind. They had to be wrong, he thought. He refused to believe that evils such as the twins had seen could possibly exist in the Paradise they had created. They had to be wrong, after all, they couldn't see everything. They had to be wrong on this one. Gennai stared at the rippling of the rushing water before him. One almost forgot that it was created from digital information.   
  
Gennai heard a twig snap behind him and he whirled around, startled. It was Silfa, Gennai sighed. He liked the energetic young girl well enough, but she was possibly the last person he wanted to see right now.   
  
"Evening Gennai." She said with a big perky smile on her face, her light brown hair catching the last of the suns rays. She sat down on the riverbank next to him and ruffled his short brown hair. "What do you have to be so serious about Gennai?"   
  
"Don't you understand Sincerity?" He asked, using her Order name. "if Fate and Destiny are correct, this place, our paradise, will be a place of chaos and fear. And it's all my fault."   
  
"Gennai, you can't blame yourself for what the Renegade did. Even if you are Knowledge, you can't know everything."   
  
"Don't you understand?" He practically yelled. "It was under my recommendation that Zethro allowed him into the Order. and because of it, the Viruses were created and because of it our world will become one of chaos and disorder, where the digimon won't know who to trust. All because of me!"   
  
"Stop that!" Silfa shouted. "Stop it right now. Quinn's symbol was that of choices, of right and wrong, his was the symbol of the crossroads. The Crest of Freedom. He made his own choices, and you aren't responsible for them."   
  
A bitter smile crossed Gennai's face and he spat upon the ground. "Yes. And because of Freedom, the digital world will descend into slavery. Rather ironic don't you think?"   
  
Silfa was about to respond when a green leaf symbol suddenly began to glow on her chest. she glanced at Gennai and saw the symbol of Knowledge burned into his chest.   
  
"We are being summoned to the Chamber." Gennai noted. there was a flash of purple light as he donned white hooded ceremonial robes, in a flash of green Silfa did the same. "Come," He said to her, "We must go." In a blink they were gone.   
  
They reappeared in the Chamber, where the rest of the members of the Order were filing in. In the center of the large room sat a circular table seated for twelve. In front of each seat was a symbol painted to designate who should sit where.   
  
Gennai sat in the seat before the crest of knowledge. To his left sat Kairo of Reliability and his right sat Lucia of the Light. Three seats down from Gennai towards his right sat Zethro of Miracles, leader of the Order and on whose either side sat Dande of Fate at his left and Taron of Destiny at his right, the twins, whose propehcies of the future had caused the uproar.   
  
The last to arrive was Xerzes, of Kindness. This wasn't unusual though, Xerzes was usually the last to arrive. Zethro had learned to start the meeting a few minutes later than was scheduled. Xerzes took his seat between Kairo and Gallin of Friendship.   
  
Zethro nodded a greeting to Xerzes, an unseen and fatherly smile on his lips, and raised his hands for silence. "I call to order this meeting of the sacred digital world guardians. You have been called here to discuss what steps should be taken to safeguard the digital world from the future threats seen by Fate and Destiny."   
  
"I believe we should take all precautions possible counteracting every threat seen by the twins." Granoir of Courage said banging his fist on the table. Friendship quickly agreed with him. Kiron of Hope had some reservations.   
  
"If we take absolutely every precaution, then that might mean creating vast armies of digimon. This could create some problems, because we might not be able to keep so many digimon peaceful when we trained them for war They might turn against each other. We might end up causing more trouble than we prevent." Gennai smiled to himself. Hope may be young, but he's not stupid. He nodded at the raven haired youngster to show his support.   
  
"Well then, what do you propose?" Celine of Love asked smiling and brushing a few golden locks out of her ocean blue eyes. All eyes turned towards Hope, who seemed to lose his voice amidst the gazes of the other members. He glanced around a bit and found Knowledge, Love, and Relaibility were at least of his side. Others might be as well, but he couldn't read their faces. He stood up straighter and proposed his plan.   
  
He told them all about an interesting phenomenon he and Sincerity had discovered. They had discovered that about ten percent of childen in the real world had the ability to affect digimon growth, bringing them to Champion level almost instantly." He took a breath.   
  
"Of these humans a select few have the ability to bring their digimon partners up to Ultimate or, in even rarer cases, Mega level. At least they can under the right circumstances. I propose we recruit nine of these humans, one for each of the mental crests." The mental crests were all of those but Miracles, Fate and Destiny, which were the spiritual crests. These three, while not impossible for a human to use, were impossible for a human to have within them.   
  
Miracles stroked his silver beard while he pondered the plan. The other members remained silent, waiting for his verdict. Finally he nodded his approval. "Yes, it is a good idea." He glanced at each of them in turn. "Each of you, go and select a human with the ability to raise a digimon to Ultimate with your particular crest." The nine of us nodded and left.   
  
Gennai wasn't too worried. After all, how hard would it be to find someone with the power of Knowledge? Not hard at all. He didn't envy Lucia at all. After all the Light was a rare   
gift indeed. The rest of them shouldn't be very hard. Sincerity might be a problem. After all Gennai had never heard of a child who didn't lie once in a while. He stood, with his eight comrades before the Portal to the physical world. Gennai took a deep breath and led the way in.   
  
  
To be continued  



	2. Through the Portal

The Begining   
Chapter 2: Through the Portal  
  
  
Gennai stared at the swirling mass of light and color before him. It was the portal that would lead him into the Real World, so that he and the others could search for digi-compatable humans to be their digidestined. He turned to the others.   
  
"Ready?" They all nodded. Gennai threw aside any doubts he had and led the way into the unknown. He felt his body begin to pixelate and draw spread out amongst the portal, mixing with the pixels of the others. It was a very...unique experience. For one he could "read" the minds of the others, and he was sure they were reading his mind as well. It was like they were one, Gennai had gone blind and deaf, because his eyes and ears were no longer attached to him. As enlightening as the experience was, it was over in a few seconds. His body was reformatted for travel in the physical world.   
  
There was a bright flash oh white that, then darkness. The digital guardians slowly opened their eyes and found themselves lying flat on their backs, staring up at the midnight sky. And the stars.   
  
"Look at them," Lucia marveled, staring up at the sky. "They're so...beautiful." Gennai smiled slightly as he pushed himself to his feet, then turned and helped Silfa and Kiron to their feet.  
  
"Okay guys, go invisible" Xerzes whispered, as he faded from view. Slowly the other eight followed suit. Then they took to the sky, gliding over the sleeping city like a pack of phantoms.   
  
No one realized they hadn't closed the portal.   
  
  
Meanwhile in the digital world...  
  
Taron and Dande, the twins of prophecy, sat cross-legged on the floor, facing each other while thick incense circled them. The hoods on their ceremonial robes hid their faces from view. Giving them a very eerie visage.   
  
Zethro wasn't intimidated, after all he knew Taron and Dande very well, and when they weren't in a trance like this they were very un-intimidating.   
  
The two young men breathed in the trance inducing incense and focused their minds on the future.   
  
Suddenly, it was if they were floating outside their own bodies, their minds linked. They were witnessing the future.   
  
They saw the digidestined that even now were being chosen, their faces hidden by shadows. The eight of them were fighting horrible enemy after horrible enemy. Each time they defeated one, another one would pop up in it's place  
  
Wait a minute, eight? Where was the ninth one?   
  
"We must move forward," Taron said within their shared consciousness  
  
"Yes," Dande responded. "Forward, three years."   
  
Time began to speed up, like a VCR on fast forward. Three years in only a few seconds.   
  
They saw midnight black obelisks dotting the landscape, where they shouldn't be. Taron and Dande felt their minds being drawn to a particular point on the landscape. Not being ones to question the proddings of fate, the allowed themselves to be pulled over.   
  
They witnessed, as the floated unseen in the sky. The digidestined with the power of Courage, and his digimon. As the two watched his digimon tried to digivolve into the Champion stage, but for some reason he couldn't.   
  
"It's the Obelisks" Taron said, looking over at them   
  
"Yes they must be able to stop the digivolving process."   
  
"We must tell the others"   
  
  
Back in the real world.   
  
Gennai cursed himself for his stupidity, how could he have not closed the portal? Now there was a freak Parrotmon attacking the city they had entered. It was his fault. They had to do something. And fast.   
  
Wait a minute, Gennai muttered to himself. He could sense another digital entity in the vecinity. he focused. Another digimon...Rookie Level, Data type, an Agumon?  
  
He and the others raced to where the Parrotmon was wreaking the city. Granoir suddenly jerked to a stop, the others turned to look at him.  
His light blue eyes were searching the windows of the apartment building.   
  
"What is it?" Celine asked him, looking in the direction of his gaze.   
  
"Courage energy, I can feel it nearby." He suddenly peeled away towards the apartment building he had been searching.   
  
"There!' He shouted triumphantly, pointing at a balcony where two small children were watching Parrotmon wreak havoc.   
  
"That girl," Lucia whispered staring at the boy's sister. "She has light energy."   
  
Suddenly, the others began to notice it as well, crest energy abounded in the particular building. Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Courage, Friendship, Hope, Light and Love. There was a child for each of them in that very building. All, but Kindness.   
  
"look like today's not my lucky day huh?" Xerzes said with a grin. He would keep looking.   
  
Suddenly the eight remaining guardians noticed a surge of energy, coming from each of the kids, and focusing on the Agumon Gennai had noticed earlier.   
  
"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOO....GREYMON!" Unbelievable, they had managed to digivolve that digimon, without even meaning too.   
  
Gennai watched as the two digimon went at it, He thought for sure the Parrotmon would win out, it being an ultimate and Greymon a champion level. But no. With the power of the crests backing him up, Greymon emerged victorious.  
  
"We got what we came for here guys," Gallin said, "Let's go." With that he opened up the portal and the eight of them, plus the two digimon traveled back to the digiworld. Gennai left a beacon so that Xerzes could return when he was ready.   
  
The eight of them got to work creating the digimon partners for the digidestined. They sat inside a glass case while they fed data into them. Each had a digivice attached to it. They had also created a crest for each of the digidestined.   
  
Xerzes burst into the room panting and gasping for air. "Something...has...happened." He gasped.   
  
"What is it?" Kairo wondered as Gallin and Granoir supported the Bearer of Kindness on their shoulders.   
  
"Dark seed, into the Child of Kindness. They have him!" Gennai shuddered. He knew what that meant. The child of Kindness, would soon be working for evil.   
  
As if to confirm Gennai's suspicions, the egg with Kindness's digimon suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke. Gennai heard Silfa swear under her breath.   
  
Zethro came into the room then, looking very grave. "There is another problem."   
  
"What now?" Celine wondered.   
  
"It seems that, it about nine earth years' time a young boy, quite possibly the child of Kindness, will enter the digital world to conquer it. He will erect black spires which will make it impossible for a digimon to digivolve."   
  
"Then," Celine said with downcast eyes. "all is lost."   
  
Gennai wasn't ready to give up yet. he racked his brains trying to think there had to be a solution. Suddenly, he had it.   
  
"Kairo, how many of the digimon have you finished programming?"   
  
"All but the one's for Hope and Light."   
  
"Good, program them to be able to Armor Digivolve."   
  
"Two? That won't be enough!" Silfa said.  
  
"Exactly, Kiron, run a scan of the digiworld for rookie level digimon who can Armor Digivolve." The young Hope child set to work on the computers.   
  
"Pray we find enough" Gennai muttered, then he turned to the rest of them "We're going to need Digimentals." the other Seven nodded  



End file.
